Talana Bolton
Lady Talana Downwood, '''née '''Bolton, is a recurring character in the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth seasons of Game of Thrones. She is a member of House Bolton and the younger sister of Randar and Roose Bolton. She is the wife of Lord Menford Downwood, and the mother of their four children, Ronard, Brynnan, Relina and Merina, as well as the aunt of Jarson, Domeric Bolton, Rogun Bolton and Ramsey Bolton. She became the lady of Frostcliff following death of her father-in-law Lord Waldron Downwood. Background Early Life Talana was the product of rape between Lord Ramsond Bolton and his wife Megga Manderly, and is the younger sister of Roose and Randar. Growing up in the Dreadfort, Talana was mainly raised and nurtured by the Dreadfort's Septas and Maesters, with her mother wanting nearly nothing to do with her children, as she was forced to have them by Ramsond. Growing up with her, her brothers Randar and Roose did their best to protect Talana, knowing the cruel and sadistic man their father was. Instead of telling Talana that their mother had been murdered, and her body flayed and fed to the hounds, she was told that she simply died of a fever, though she never truly believes in the latter. The day soon came for Talana to wed, and sometime before Robert's rebellion, Randar and Roose hurried to have her wed to Menford Downwood, the eldest son of Lord Waldron Downwood. Ramsond soon died, and for the first time in her life, she felt truly safe. Over the years, Talana and Menford's love for each other grew, and they had four children together, Ronard, Brynnan, Relina and Merina. Season 4 Talana hears of the Red Wedding, and of the death of her nephew Jarson. She tries her best to comfort Maynard, but she is pushed away. Season 5 Talana and Menford hear of the atrocities that their nephew Ramsay Bolton is committing across the North, and sends a raven to Castle Cerwyn sending their condolences to the new lord Cley Cerwyn on the murders of his father, mother and uncle. House Downwood's relations with the Bolton's become strained, and become even more so when a raven arrives from Winterfell, announcing that Merina will be wed to a son of Lord Walder Frey. Season 6 Talana hears word of her brother Roose's death, but refuses to believe that Roose was poisoned by his enemies, and believe whole heartedly that his Ramsay committed the deed. Under cover of night, Randar makes his way to Frostcliff with a small host of guards. Fearing that Ramsay will find a way to execute Talana and her children, Randar tries to convince her to stay at Strathmore, but Talana convinces him that everything will be fine, and that House Downwood is ready for a siege. Talana, having just witnessed Lord Waldron's refusal to aid the Stark's, tries to convince Randar to join forces with them, reminding him of their father and how Ramsay is no better than him, and that Roose is no longer around to heal the damage. Talana later sees Menford, Maynard and Ronard leave Frostcliff when they are summoned by Sansa Stark, having been successful in defeating the Boltons, Karstark's and Umber's and retaking Winterfell. Season 7 Talana is with her daughter-in-law Genna Darkoak as she gives birth to her first grandson, whom Genna and Ronard name Jon. Though at first she protests the name, Ronard reminds his Talana that Jon Snow is an honourable man, as well as their new king. Along with Genna, Jon, and a number of guards and servants, Talana leaves Frostcliff and heads to Winterfell, while her brother-in-law Maynard takes command of Frostcliff as acting lord. Season 8 Talana hears word of Frostcliff's destruction, and mourns the loss of Maynard, comforting Menford the best she can. Category:House Bolton Category:Nobles Category:Characters from the North Category:House Downwood Category:Philanahembree Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Ladies